graduates_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Dēmiss
Dawn Dēmiss (birth name Armageddon) is the son of Saint Chthonic, cousin of Principal Loris, a student at C.B.S High, and final Graduate. Biography Dawn's father, Chthonic, abandoned him in Camoria after the death of his mother. There, Dawn attended boarding schools for which he was kicked out of. He would often criminalize in his free-time. This is because of his dissociative identity disorder. Then, while vandalizing on C.B.S High, the Graduates caught him. They discovered he was the missing Graduate and invited him to become a member. With the tuition paid by his father, he is working to become a true Graduate. Personality Dawn has a attentive, shy, inferior characteristic. Still, he shows some similar aspects like his parents: Dawn is patient and attractive as his mother, yet hotheaded and violent as his father. Both sides make up his personality. Dawn seems to stay calm in tough situations. His beliefs drive him to survive life struggles. Most of the time, Dawn stays in the background; safe from strife. But it hardly lasts long. Appearance Dawn is a redheaded boy with a tanned complexion, red eyes and red hair. He has thin, orange eyebrows, a low nose, and bares a great resemblance to his mother. His height is an inch average for his age. Style Rocker History TBA Relationships Family *Chthonic - Father *Fira - Mother *Phoenix - Aunt *Blazer - Uncle *Loris - Cousin, Principal *Arte - Cousin *Pani - Cousin-in-law *Duke - Loris's "Son", Brother-in-bond & Student, Former Opponent *Spark - Loris's "Daughter" *Authen - Spark's Husband Allies *Butch - Brother-in-bond, Fellow Graduate & Student *Lu - Brother-in-bond, Fellow Graduate & Student *Barry - Brother-in-bond, Fellow Graduate & Student *Andy - Brother-in-bond, Fellow Graduate & Student *Scott - Brother-in-bond, Fellow Graduate & Student *Claire - Love Interest, Friend, Fellow Student *Hannah *Mabel *Fire Men - Former Gang *Hellions - Former Fellow Colters Enemies *Tyrant - Pani's Sister, Enemy *Dogio - Tyrant's "Son", Victimizer *Nathan - Tyrant's "Son", Victimizer *Nether - Tyrant's "Son", Victimizer *Sonnet - Tyrant's "Son", Victimizer *Christakis - Tyrant's Father, Enemy **Main Changix - Christakis's Students Quotes Name The name Dawn is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Dawn is: Aurora. The first appearance of daylight; daybreak. Dawn. From the English word dawn. Trivia *Dawn is actually short for Armageddon. *Dawn's father named him "Armageddon" for its base name: (in the New Testament) the last battle between good and evil before the Day of Judgment. The place where the last battle between good and evil will be fought. But his mother named him because of the name meaning: A biblical hill of Megiddo, an archaeological site on the plain of Esdraelon, south of present-day Haifa in Israel. *Dawn name meaning (the battle of good and evil) is possibly connected with his double-personality. *Dawn has a dissociative identity disorder. *Dawn may like Claire *Dawn's ethnicity is greatly diverse. His mother was a British Caucasian while his father is a British Caribbean. Yet somehow he has an American accent. Gallery ThIN4D8JFI.jpg 42850e90e106020c6037797f95fb58f5.jpg tongue.jpg thIYE46JY3.jpg ittoki_otoya_with_orange_hair_by_bishie00-d4jvl52.jpg Category:C.B.S Students Category:The Dēmiss Family Category:Anti-Villians Category:Sons Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-Colt Members Category:Rebels Category:Outcasts Category:Red Heads Category:Churls Category:Graduates Category:Protagonists Category:All Characters Category:Workers Category:High Class Category:Main Characters